Smart phones are some of the most prevalent mobile devices in the market today. These phones typically include a touch screen that is responsive to a user's touch. The user, for example, can touch, drag, or otherwise interact with the touch screen via fingertip contact while using the phone—e.g., while texting, calling, surfing the internet, and/or page scrolling. Functional operation of the smart phone by way of a touch screen is innovative and convenient. But the constant and repeated contact by a user's fingers can transfer dirt, oils, germs, and other unwanted substances to the touch screen. The ability to remove these substances without much hassle would be a welcome benefit to all types of smart phone users.